Her Past, Present & Future
by isamon
Summary: This short story is a "missing scene" that takes place at the end of Twilight. Alice has a heart-to-heart talk with Edward and finds the courage to tell Jasper about her past.
1. You Deserve Happiness

**Her Past, Present & Future**

**This short story is my entry for the Defining Twilight Contest: "Write A Missing Scene" So please tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 1: You Deserve Happiness**

**_

* * *

_**

''How is she?'' Alice asked entering the hospital's almost-empty waiting room.

Edward was sitting in a chair against the wall, his hands covering his face_._

''She's alive.'' he answered grimly, placing his hands on his knees.

_You know what I meant. _Alice sat down beside him.

''I just met Renee and Charlie. They like you a lot you know, Renee especially.''

Edward just nodded. Alice sighed.

''I'm so sorry Edward. If I was just paying more attention, Bella -''

''Would have just found another way to escape. For the hundredth time, none of this is your fault. It's mine.''

''Of course it isn't, stop blaming yourself. Everything is going to be okay, I can see that.''

''As long as I'm with her, it will never be okay.'' Edward groaned, disgusted with himself.

''You love her and she loves you, whether you think it's right or wrong.''

''But it _is_ wrong! I put her in danger with my very presence!''

''You've saved her from every catastrophe that has come her way, including this one.'' _I know you can do this, we all have faith in you. _

''Faith I don't deserve.'' he said answering her thoughts.

''You deserve happiness. And if she is what you want, then it will work out somehow. It has to.''

Edward faced his favorite sister. ''Thank you Alice. I don't know what I'd do without you.''

''You would probably fall apart'' she teased. They both laughed.

Alice had always considered Edward as her true brother and best friend.

Thinking of him and everything that had happened made her thoughts shift into another direction. James' video.

''How are you feeling?'' Edward asked.

''Truthfully, I don't know.'' Alice looked down at her feet.

_All this time not remembering who I was, and James, that monster, actually knew me!_

Edward put his arm around her and hugged her to his side. It truly pained him to see her like this.

_Thanks. _she thought.

''Anytime.'' he said and pulled away. ''Tell the others when you're ready, but you should go home and talk to Jasper.''

Alice nodded, knowing he was right but didn't know if she should leave her brother alone.

''I'll come again later today.'' she said.

''You don't have to come to check on Bella, Alice. I'll be here.''

''I'm not just coming for her Edward, someone needs to keep an eye on you too.'' Alice said patting his hand.

Edward rolled his eyes and smiled. ''Thanks.''

On her way out the door, Alice remembered something.

''Oh, by the way! I had a vision earlier and I strongly advise you _not_ to tell Bella in advance about taking her to the Prom. Make it a surprise, she'll fuss if you don't.'' Alice warned.

Edward chuckled.

''And we certainly don't want her to do that now do we?''

**

* * *

**

Isabela N. M.


	2. He Needs To Know

**Her Past, Present & Future**

**This short story is my entry for the Defining Twilight Contest: "Write A Missing Scene" So please tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 2: He Needs To Know**

* * *

Alice spent the drive home thinking about her family and what they had just gone through.

_It had all happened so fast._ She thought. _Even for a group of vampires._

Back in the Ballet Studio, Edward had wanted to accompany Bella to the hospital, but Carlisle told him that he would be of no good use there.

''And I think it would be best for you if you tried to keep your mind elsewhere for a while.'' he had suggested.

So Edward and Alice went to the hotel to create false evidence of Bella's accident. Alice hadn't even gotten a chance to see if Jasper and Emmett were okay. And what about Rosalie and Esme? Suddenly, she was in a great hurry to get home. When she arrived, she burst through the door and almost ran into Esme.

''Alice!'' she cried and threw her arms around her neck. ''I've been so worried! I was just on my way to the hospital.''

''Where are the others?''

''Emmett is with Rosalie in their room. I wouldn't disturb them though, Rosalie is quite upset. She was worried about you too you know. And Jasper -''

''Alice!'' Jasper appeared at the top of the staircase.

''I better go, Carlisle is waiting for me.'' Esme said before heading out the door.

Alice flew up the stairs and joined Jasper in their room. Once inside, she threw herself onto him. Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the floor.

''Are you alright?!'' she muffled into his shoulder.

''I'm fine, _now_. You left in such a hurry with Edward.'' he accused.

''I know, I'm sorry.''

All of a sudden, a deep relaxation washed through her, but Alice knew at once it was Jasper's doing.

''It's going to take more than that, but thanks anyway.'' she said.

Jasper cradled her in his arms and laid her on top of their bed next to him, keeping one arm around her.

''What have you been up to?'' he asked.

''Well, as you know, Edward and I went to the hotel to brake a few windows.'' she grinned. Jasper laughed. ''And then after that, we went to the hospital.''

''How's Bella?''

''The doctors are still working on her, but she'll be just fine.''

''And Edward?''

''Hating himself of course.'' Alice said rolling her eyes.

The thought of Edward reminded her of what he had advised her to talk to Jasper about.

''There's something else you're not telling me.'' Jasper said, sensing her tenseness. He waited a while, trying to be patient, but soon gave up.

''Please Alice, what is it that's troubling you?''

Alice bit her lip and looked into his eyes. Whatever she saw in them encouraged her.

_He needs to know._ She told herself.

**

* * *

**

**Isabela N. M.**


	3. This Is What Truly Matters

**Her Past, Present & Future**

******This short story is my entry for the Defining Twilight Contest: "Write A Missing Scene" ****So please tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 3: This Is What Truly Matters**

* * *

''This was not my first encounter with James.''

Jasper's body stiffened but he let her continue.

''Right before Edward and I left the Ballet studio, he found a digital video camera and brought it to the didn't think it was anything important, but then Edward noticed that it was still recording. And that's when we watched the video.''

Alice found it hard to continue.

''What did you see Alice?'' Jasper asked growing impatient.

''James was recording himself with Bella in the Ballet studio. He told her that he knew me from when I was… _human_.'' Alice decided to just let the story come out.

''Unlike you or Edward, I did have my visions as a human, just as I have them now. And I was put in an Asylum for them.

Apparently, there was a vampire there, working as a doctor who grew fond of me. And when he found out that my blood appealed to James, much like Bella's appeals to Edward, this doctor decided to change me. I couldn't remember any of it because I was in the dark during my transformation, in a cell.''

Different emotions flashed across Jasper's face. Shock, anger, sadness.

Then he crushed her gently to his chest.

''I'm so sorry.'' he whispered.

Alice felt relieved now that he knew, but she could see he was angry.

''What's wrong?'' she asked.

''It just makes me furious to know that you found out this way. James deserved a far worse death than the one he had.''

''What's done is done.'' Alice said simply.

Jasper hesitated before asking. ''Do you remember now?''

''Some. Mostly the Asylum.'' _And the shock treatments._ she shuddered.

Jasper stroked his hand reassuringly against her face.

''If you want, whenever you're ready, we could try to look up the Asylum. That could lead us to finding your last name.''

''I know, but… you know what?''

''What?''

''My past as a human doesn't even really matter. I mean, of course I'm curious, but what truly matters is this.'' Alice put her hands on both sides of his face. ''My present with you. So let's just focus on that for now, okay?'' she smiled

''Whatever you want.'' Jasper said, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Alice knew her future, had forgotten her past, and loved her present.

* * *

**Isabela N. M.**


End file.
